A Day In The Park
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah and Toby are invited to go on an egg hunt with the goblins. Will they actually make it? Or is it not what it seems? Read to find out. LFFL Monthly Challenge.


Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and anything else from the film _Labyrinth_ belong to the Jim Henson Company.

 **A Day At The Park**

The normally quiet park was filled with the sounds of families celebrating the warm spring weather. Winter had been harsh to the town. Now everyone was escaping from the prisons of their homes.

The warm sunshine sparkled off the water of the stream passing through the park. Sarah walked across the bridge as a little boy with golden hair raced ahead of her.

"Toby, slow down!"

He turned his head slightly to look back at her as he continued towards the obelisk. "We need to hurry. They may leave without us!"

Shaking her head, Sarah swung the basket in her hand. "They won't."

The goblins had invited them along on their annual egg hunt. Hoggle had warned her it wasn't the egg hunt she was used to, which did have her slightly worried.

Climbing the hill up to the obelisk, Sarah smiled as Toby came into view.

Toby turned to face her as she reached him. "They aren't here yet."

Nodding, Sarah glanced around. "We're a tad early."

Pouting, Toby sat on the ground beside the obelisk.

Shielding her eyes with her hand, Sarah looked around them. No signs of the goblins, but they might not be the ones to pick them up. Lowering her hand, she joined Toby on the ground.

Watching the wind blow through the grass and wildflowers, Sarah took a deep breath of spring air. Hearing a sound nearby, she turned to see a tiny brown rabbit hiding under a nearby park bench. It sat up on its hind legs watching the world around it. Its little nose twitching in the air. Sarah couldn't help thinking of a white rabbit who had hopped past another girl on a lazy day.

With still no signs of the goblins, Toby had begun to walk around with his head hung down. Instead, Sarah had laid down and was looking up at the clouds passing overhead. She saw many different things hidden amongst the clouds, but that couldn't distract her from the sound of someone or something coming closer to her.

Turning her head to the side, Sarah came face to face with the rabbit from earlier. It looked at her with large brown eyes.

"So you're the girl who finally beat, Jareth."

Now, most would be in shock at hearing a rabbit talk, but Sarah had grown quite used to animals talking. A worm had once invited her to tea.

"That would be me. I take it you're from the Underground?"

The rabbit sat back on its hind legs. "In a way. I'm the Easter Bunny, by the way."

Sarah nodded. "So what brings you here?"

The bunny frowned, well he would have if his face would've allowed it. "Are you sure you want to go to a Goblin Egg Hunt?"

Sarah shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I've never been on one. I was only told it wasn't what I am used to."

"I would say so. They don't hunt for the eggs I leave behind."

"I had already thought of that."

The rabbit lowered himself to the ground. "It's not dangerous per say, but it won't be fun for the two of you."

"Why are you warning me?"

The rabbit raised his head slightly. "Jareth asked me to. He's busy at the moment. I highly suggest you and Toby go attend a normal egg hunt."

Slowly, Sarah sat up. " Seems I need to have a word with a certain Goblin King."

The rabbit hopped in front of her. "Remember he only wanted to warn you." He looked around him. "Sorry, I've got to go. I have to return home. Hopefully, I'll see you next year."

Sarah watched the Easter Bunny hop away into some bushes nearby. Shaking, her head slightly, she slowly stood up.

Head still hung down, Toby walked up to her frowning. "Looks like they aren't coming."

"They're just running a tad late. They should be here soon." Hopefully.

"How do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Someone told me. Why don't we sit on the bench? We can watch the people and clouds go by."

Pouting, Toby walked towards the bench. "Okay."

Sighing, Sarah turned to follow after him.

"Sorry, but I'm forbidding them from coming."

Turning towards the voice, Sarah shook. "Why?"

Jareth, the Goblin King, stood with his arms across his chest, leaning against the obelisk. "Cause I can. Seriously, Precious, you don't want to go on their egg hunt."

"Why not? No one has given me a reason not to tag along."

Sighing, Jareth lowered his arms and walked towards her. "They aren't hunting chicken eggs, Sarah."

"Then what eggs are they hunting, Your Majesty?"

He grinned. "Don't worry your little head, Sarah. I've come to entertain you and young Toby."

"You didn't answer my question. What creature's eggs are the goblins hunting?"

Sighing, he glanced at Toby on the bench. "Biddy."

"Biddy? I highly doubt you're talking about old ladies?"

"The goblin's named it, but its name hides its true nature."

"So I take it isn't a creature I want Toby near?"

He nodded. "It's actually fairly dangerous. I allow the goblins to gather the creature's eggs yearly to keep the population down. Otherwise, they could overrun the Labyrinth."

Sarah gave a quick nod. "Okay. So what do you have in mind then, Your Majesty?"

He held out his hand. "You'll enjoy it. I promise."

Frowning, Sarah took hold of his hand. "It better."

"Is that a threat, Sarah?"

"What are you going to do? The goblins would revolt if you did something to us."

He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear. "I can think of a few ways to punish you."

Sarah pushed him away. "Not now."

Toby came walking up, frowning. "So we aren't going egg hunting then?"

Jareth released Sarah's hand. "I have something better. Want to visit the Easter Bunny's home?"

Toby began to jump up and down. "Can we go, Sarah?"

Sarah sighed. "We can go as long as you behave."

"Yeah!"

Jareth smiled as the boy wandered off. "Do I get a reward as well?"

Sarah glared at him.

Jareth smirked as he called out to Toby. "Come along. Toby."

Toby ran back up to them. "I'm ready.". He grabbed hold of Jareth's hand.

Jareth began to lead Toby away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sarah. "Coming?"

Groaning, Sarah followed after them.

Meanwhile, in the Labyrinth. Goblins stood holding ratty baskets and/or rusted buckets.

A Goblin in armor stood on top of the gate leading out into the Labyrinth. "Remember the one with the most whole eggs gets the prize. No broken or only shells."

The goblins were all shaking waiting for the gates to open.

A Biddy jumped on to the gate flapping its wings. No one seemed to care the creature was there.

"Go!" The gate opened, causing the Biddy to flap its wings frantically.

Bah-gawk!

* * *

So this is my entry for the monthly challenge for Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers on Facebook.

This is the first time I've actually done one. So I hope you enjoyed my little tale.

Review if you please.

CL


End file.
